


The Last Dance

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I AM SORRY, It's up to you now!, Just to be safe, Kara Loses her Light, Kara has a lot more than just X-Ray vision, Kara is SMART, Sadness, The Bad guys will lose in the end, au after season 2, trigger warning for death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Life changes for everyone after Alex is killed. To avoid sinking into a funk, Kara and Maggie team up to find the person responsible.Set after Season 2, it goes vastly AU.Chapter 3 up! Chapter 4 will come when you all decide how it should go! Good, bad, or ugly!





	1. Darkness

A sucking chest wound was life's way of telling you that you're fired. Alex Danvers remembered that saying just now, and would have laughed if it would have been possible to do so. She did not expect to have been mortally wounded as she walked into her own apartment.

She looked up as the person who shot her walked closer to them. “I am really sorry, but it just had to be this way. It's nothing personal.”

Alex glared at them, but decided to not say anything. The person brought the weapon they used against her to bear and Alex winced.   
The person smirked. “I know, I know, when you got to put someone down, a shotgun works wonders.”

They pressed the barrel of the shotgun against Alex's wound and Alex hissed. “They'll kill you.”   
“Maybe.” The person spoke and pulled the trigger.

&^&

3 days later...

Kara was still completely shocked by the events that had happened. She barely functioned, even at the funeral. Nothing made sense to her any more. Up was down, left was right. 

Maggie coughed. Kara blinked and looked up. “Oh, hi.” Maggie had shown up at her apartment a few minutes ago, and had got a phone call as soon as she entered, much to her annoyance.

Maggie frowned. “This whole thing sucks. The people who should be doing their jobs can't apparently do their jobs.” 

Kara winced. “This is even worse, the DEO can't investigate cause they're not a public agency, and the FBI still couldn't find anything when they searched the apartment.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “I know it's a bit awkward, but I am really tempted to use my contacts through the underworld I've made over all the years to freaking figure out who could have done this.”

“I think that might be for the best.” Kara frowned.

“We'll find out what happened. I promise you.” Maggie spoke. “The person responsible will pay.”  
Kara nodded.”In blood.”

Maggie winced, but wasn't going to argue that.

&^&

The next night...

Maggie stood by the couch in Kara's apartment and frowned. “I'm still searching but it's taking longer than I thought possible.” 

Kara nodded. “I can understand your frustration. I've been trying to figure out things on my end too.”

“It's just, you never expect something like this to happen!” Maggie sniffed. She rarely got emotional, but this was a trying time for her.

Kara stood up and hugged Maggie. “Hey, it's okay. I promise you. We'll figure this out.”   
“You promise?” Maggie asked.

“Yes. We will find the person responsible and we will punish them appropriately.” Kara spoke. “I can't just kill them, I know that. It's not fair. And let's face it, it would be a very one-sided fight in my favor.” 

Maggie chuckled slightly. “You're not wrong.”

“I just don't know what to do here. I'm at a loss.” Kara frowned.

Maggie nodded. “I know, Kara. Me too.”

&^&

The next morning, the sun shined in on Maggie and she grumbled and woke up. Her body ached from sleeping on the couch.  
“Ow.” She grumbled and stood up.  
Kara looked over at her. “You could have taken the bed. I could sleep just fine on the couch.”

“Fair enough.” Maggie nodded and cracked her neck. “Okay, I'm fine now.”

“I didn't even need super-hearing to hear that crack. Be careful there.” Kara grinned.

“I don't think it's possible to break your own neck.” Maggie frowned. “Okay, Look, I'm going to go and meet with a lot of people today.”

“Okay. I'll be here.” Kara frowned. “I don't want to go out yet.”   
“I understand that.” Maggie spoke.

&^&

When Maggie walked into Kara's apartment that evening, Kara looked like she was in a slightly better mood.  
She was smiling and reading a book. Maggie walked over and smiled. “Someone's feeling better.”

“Yep!” Kara spoke. “I'm still not really feeling like doing much, but I know I don't want to be going through this alone, so that's why I'm glad you're here with me.”

“I understand that this is not something you should go through alone. I just wish I could catch a break, but today, I just couldn't get any information.” Maggie frowned and sat down.

Neither one of them said a thing for a moment and then Kara put a hand on Maggie's arm. “I don't want to be alone.” 

“I'll be here to help you, Kara.” Maggie spoke.

“I know that, but I mean, I don't want to be alone.” Kara frowned.

Maggie blinked. “Oh. Okay.”

“I know that seems weird.” Kara frowned.  
“No, honestly, it's not, sometimes you need that type of connection with a person.” Maggie spoke.

&^&

Kara woke up in the morning, Maggie wrapped tightly around her, and smiled. She felt so much better now.

Maggie stirred and woke up a moment later. She blinked in surprise at seeing herself next to Kara and then remembered last night.  
“Wow.” Maggie spoke.

Kara blushed slightly. Maggie grinned. “Regardless of that, I understand what you needed. Today, I know is going to be a good day.” 

&^&

When Maggie walked into Kara's apartment that afternoon, she spoke firmly. “I have finally caught a break. There's someone we need to talk to.” 

Kara let out a breath she wasn't even aware holding and said. “Okay. Let's go.”

A short time later, they were in the car and driving to the place. Kara didn't mind the slower pace. Sometimes riding in a car was a lot more relaxing than flying everywhere faster than the speed of sound. 

When the car finally pulled up in front of a small house, Kara spoke. “We need to talk about what we're going to do here.”

“I figure we ask nicely, and if he acts mean, you just spin him around your head like Superman did.” Maggie grinned.

Kara chuckled. “Okay, but I mean...I'm not going to go in there as Supergirl, it would be a little strange. So, we have to make sure we handle this properly.”

“Oh, I know. Don't worry, we'll be careful here.” Maggie spoke.  
“If we expose my powers, we'll have to kill him.” Kara spoke.   
Maggie knew Kara was not joking, and she recoiled. “Geez, Kara. Calm down.”

“I'm sorry. I just, I've lost my light, I'm not in a good place.” Kara frowned.

“Hey, you have me here. Okay, let me be that light.” Maggie spoke.  
“Thank you.” Kara spoke, honestly relieved.


	2. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie confront a man who might have answers. Only to learn that sometimes people are ruder than they appear at first.

They got out of the car a moment later and Maggie took a deep breath. “We can do this.”

Kara said nothing but followed Maggie as she walked towards the door and knocked on it.  
A moment later a man answered it. He looked extremely tired. He blinked in surprise at seeing two women on his front porch. “Can I help you?” He asked.

Maggie spoke softly. “Hello, are you John?” She asked. The man nodded, and Maggie continued.”I am here because a good friend of mine told me you may know something about what happened to my fiancee.” 

John frowned. “Oh, dear. I don't know how helpful I can be, but I can try.”

Kara smiled. “It's quite alright.”  
Maggie nodded. “This is my fiancee's sister. We really want to solve this issue. The cops have been helpless to solve it so far, and I am a cop.” Maggie frowned.

“I can see why you'd investigate this on your own.” John spoke.

“So, can you tell us what you overheard at this bar? That's what my friend told me. You overhead someone.” Maggie spoke.

“Yes. I did. I remember this person was bragging about how they had this big issue of heart break, and they finally solved it in an ironic manner. Their words, not mine.” John spoke.

“Ah. Okay. Do you know the name of this bar?” Maggie asked.  
“Give me a moment, I have a card for it in the other room.” John spoke.

He left. Kara frowned. “Okay, I have this strange feeling.”  
Maggie frowned. “I don't think this guy is stupid.” 

John returned a moment later. “Okay. Here you go.” He handed Maggie the card, but Kara took it before he could give it to Maggie. 

Kara held it up to her face and smelled it. John blinked and Maggie looked torn between embarrassment at Kara acting weird, and confusion.

Kara grimaced. “That's just mean.”  
John winced. “What do you mean?”

Maggie frowned. “Kara?”  
“He was trying to give you something laced with Cyanide.” Kara frowned. 

Maggie's eyes just about left her head. “What?!”  
John winced. “Well, I didn't have a choice here! I know it's a little harsh. But you'll still be affected too.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I most certainly won't.” She seemed to blur in place.  
A split-second later she was standing before the man wearing her Supergirl costume.  
John gulped. “Oh, crap.”

Maggie groaned. “Who the hell do you work for? The person who murdered my Fiancee?!” 

“No! You got that part wrong! I overheard the person bragging, and they confronted me yesterday at my house, and said they would kill me dead if I said anything, and handed me that to give to you if you show up. They know who you are, I guess. Look, Please don't kill me.” John gulped.

Maggie frowned. “I can't kill you! There are laws. Laws that do not apply to Supergirl.”

“They don't?!” John yelped.  
Kara frowned. “I didn't want to kill anyone, but you have made a fatal mistake.”

“Oh, come on! That's not really fair.” John yelped.

Maggie frowned. “I'm going to go outside.” 

Kara nodded and Maggie left quickly.  
Kara turned to John and spoke. “Believe me, this will not hurt. I am sorry, but you left us no choice in this matter.”   
She grabbed John's head quickly in one hand and twisted it to the side sharply.

The crack echoed from the corners of the room. John collapsed dead and Kara frowned. She switched back into her normal clothing and walked back outside to find Maggie. “It was quick and painless.” 

Maggie looked down at her hands. “I wish that didn't have to happen.”  
“I wish it didn't either.” Kara frowned. “But he did try to kill you.”   
Maggie shivered. “This is really unfortunate. If whoever killed Alex knows us, we need to go over everything with a fine tooth comb. Can you see better than just X-Ray vision? I don't know how your powers work that much. It's not like I hung out with Superman when I was in Metropolis.” Maggie chuckled.

“I can see in everything on the electromagnetic spectrum, I just have to concentrate a lot more.” Kara spoke.  
“Then maybe, just maybe, there's a clue at Alex's apartment that no one could find because no one looked for it.” Maggie spoke.

“Perhaps. We can go check.” Kara spoke.

&^&

A short time later, they were standing outside Alex's apartment. “Okay, Maggie, I'll go in and check. You don't want to be in there while I search in Gamma Rays.” Kara spoke.

“Yeah, that doesn't sound healthy.” Maggie nodded.

Kara walked into Alex's apartment, and looked around. She swept her eyes over everything in the room, and through the entire electromagnetic spectrum, from Infrared to Gamma Rays. After 10 minutes of doing this, she detected a small object the police missed, and the FBI, since they could not see like she could.

It looked like it belonged to something fancy one would wear. Kara walked over and picked it up. It must have come off of whoever killed Alex. It had bounced behind a dresser and was also extremely small.

She looked it over, and determined there was a tiny cut piece of hair on it, almost invisible to the naked human eye. She knew that it belonged to the killer. It must have broken off something connected to their hair at some point. She picked up the tiny piece and walked back out of Alex's apartment.   
Maggie looked up.  
Kara held up the object, and Maggie squinted to see it. “Okay, what is that?”

“The main component is human hair. It belongs to the killer. I'll need to sequence this for DNA, but with how small it is, I can't use human instrumentation. I'll have to go to the Fortress.” Kara spoke.

“Yeah, that's not a big surprise that it's too small to scan for DNA reliably. I'm half surprised you can't sequence the DNA by looking at it.” Maggie grinned.

Kara chuckled. “I can see DNA, but it does not mean I can tell you who's DNA it is by looking at it.”   
Maggie nodded. “Okay, that's a fair enough point. I suppose if I ever need you to detect if Cancer cells are developing, I could get your vision to help.”

Kara frowned. “Yes, but it's not like I can go and pull the cells out myself. That's not quire how this works.” She held up her hand and vibrated it faster than the eye could see, leaving it a blur.

Maggie smirked. “Okay, Ms. Living Vibrator.”   
Kara rolled her eyes and phased her hand through Maggie's arm. Maggie yelped slightly at the feeling.   
“Okay, don't do that again.” Maggie shivered.

“It is not pleasant, no.” Kara grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kara can phase. Don't know when they'll address that on the show.  
> And yes, Kara's lost her light, so that's why she killed the man.  
> That and attempting to kill a person is rude.


	3. The Widening Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person who killed Alex is revealed at last! Lois and Superman get involved in the situation. And things become bad.

15 minutes later...

Maggie shivered as Kara landed her at the entrance to the Fortress of Solitude.  
“Sorry, I forget how cold it is.” Kara blushed.  
Maggie shook her head. “At least I'm wearing this jacket.” 

“It's warmer on the inside. Thankfully.” Kara smiled. “Lois has been here a few times in the past, and he didn't want her to freeze here.”

“Would be awkward to have to explain how your wife froze to death in the Arctic Circle.” Maggie grinned.

Kara smirked and picked up the key to the Fortress and put it in the keyhole. The large door opened and before Maggie and her walked through, Kara pointed to the key. “In case you're wondering why it's in plain sight, it weighs half a million tons.” 

“Good thing I didn't try to pick it up! My poor back muscles!” Maggie grinned.

“Indeed.” Kara grinned.

Kara walked through and went all the way to the fancy computer in the fortress. Maggie spoke as she walked closer to it. “You know, all things considered, it does kind of look like it belongs in a 50's Sci-Fi movie.” 

“Yeah, I know, it's a bit weird.” Kara grinned.

She placed the sample in a tray and pressed a few buttons. She waited patiently as the computer did it's task. A moment later, it beeped and displayed a result. Kara read it and the smile on her face disappeared. “Match confirmed: Lucy Lane.” 

Maggie winced. “Oh, crap.”  
“This does not make sense.” Kara frowned. 

“OH, man. What are we going to do?” Maggie frowned.

Kara grumbled. “I can't hurt her even if I wanted to.”   
“Man, I have no clue what's going on here.” Maggie frowned.  
“Me neither.” Kara spoke. “We're going to have to talk to Lois and Superman first.” 

“I agree.” Maggie shivered.

&^&

Lois Lane frowned. “This is a hell of a thing to tell us.”   
Superman's frown echoed his wife's perfectly. “This is so surreal. Lucy isn't that type of person.”   
Kara frowned. “Tell me about it! This is beyond absurd.” 

Maggie frowned. “Can you even fathom Lucy being this evil? Something happened to push her over the edge, to make her kill Alex.”

“There's nothing I can think of.” Lois spoke, frowning.  
Superman put a hand on her shoulder. “She's your sister. I know you and I both don't want to see the darkness in her, but this isn't done randomly.”

Kara frowned. “Kal, you know something, don't you.”

Superman looked at the ground and then back up at Kara. “All I know is she is bi-sexual. Knowing that Alex came out, unrequited feelings for Alex, this could push a person over the edge. She never told anyone. Not even James.”

Lois nodded. “My sister is a good person, even after all our problems. So, this, I can only fathom being done because of so many different factors coming together.”

“Indeed.” Superman spoke.  
Kara frowned. “Okay.”   
Maggie frowned. “I can understand holding in that secret. Believe me, I do.” 

“It's just, this isn't something you expect a person to do by themselves. I don't think it is just Lucy doing this. I think someone manipulated her. It's the only logical conclusion.” Superman spoke.

“Or my sister has gone insane.” Lois winced, not really wanting that to be the case.

Maggie took a deep breath. “How come you and Lucy had that falling out? Could that somehow explain this? I'm at a loss.”

Superman grimaced. “That is partly my fault. Lucy found out about Periwinkle Kryptonite and used it on me.”

“What does that do?” Maggie asked.  
Kara grumbled. “Makes us act like we're Stoned and drunk, with no inhibitions.”

“Exceedingly dangerous since that means the vow against killing completely vanishes.” Superman spoke. “There's a reason Lex would have never used it on me, because he's not suicidal, and he knows I would kill him dead on it.” 

Maggie winced and then her eyes widened with understanding. “Oh, wow. I see why Lucy used it on you.”   
Superman nodded. “No inhibitions made everything complicated when I slept with her on it.”

Lois frowned. “I worry about her, even after that caused our huge falling out. She messed with Superman because she was jealous of me getting him.”

Kara winced. “I'm sorry. I never knew.”   
“It wasn't something I was proud of.” Superman frowned. 

“We all do things we are not proud of.” Maggie frowned.  
“Indeed.” Lois spoke grimly.

“Lois is the type as friendly as she is, she can be far scarier than we can if you cross her.” Superman spoke.

“I can understand that.” Maggie spoke.  
Kara took a deep breath. “Okay. So, I am thinking we confront Lucy all at once. She won't expect it, and it will throw her off guard.” 

“That's a good point. She might suspect that you have an idea, but she most certainly wouldn't count on all of us.” Superman spoke.

“So, where is Lucy?” Maggie asked.

“She should be at her house.” Lois spoke.

&^&

The front door opened and a woman blinked as she looked out. “Lois?”  
“Hey, sis. Long time no see.” Lois Lane smiled.

“Are you here to bury the hatchet?” Lucy asked.  
“Yes.” Superman said as he landed.   
Lucy yelped slightly.  
Superman frowned. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. I wasn't expecting that. So, uh, I am sorry for my actions.” Lucy spoke.

“Are you?” Lois asked.  
“Because I dare say, I am disappointed.” Kara spoke as she landed in her Supergirl costume, holding on to Maggie.

Lucy's eyes widened. “Wait a minute!” 

“What happened to you, Lucy?” Kara frowned.

“Look, I know this probably looks bad.” Lucy winced.  
“You killed my sister!” Kara growled.

“Wait, come on now, I'm not a super-villain!” Lucy frowned.

“Just tell us why you killed my sister!” Kara growled again.

Maggie winced. “Kara is going to rip off your head if you don't explain this.”

Lucy gulped. “Kara!”  
“Just tell me.” Kara spoke firmly, her heat vision charging up to the point where waves of heat danced in the air around her eyes.

“Hold on, don't go nuclear!” Lucy gulped.

“Forget nuclear, I'm going to go Supernova.” Kara growled.  
Lucy winced. “I know I really messed up here! But you can't kill me like that! Think of what it would do!” 

Kara glared at Lucy. “I dare say you don't seem to understand what I can and cannot do.”

“You're going to vaporize the planet if you cause a Supernova!” Lucy yelped.

“It's like a localized Supernova.” Kara spoke firmly. “Directed on your brain.”

“Oh, come on! Superman, stop her!” Lucy winced.  
“I don't think so, Tim.” Superman smirked.

Lois shook her head. “My sister is not Tim “Tool Man” Taylor.” 

Kara grinned. “It's honestly up to you, Lois.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving this one up to you all. Good or bad. Tell me how you want this story ended.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not over yet! Let me know what you want to see.


End file.
